


Smiles

by koukacs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, koukari with mentions of sorato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: They loved each other's smiles. Those were what they feared losing the most.





	Smiles

Koushiro had seen Hikari smiling many times. Those smiles were as beautiful as her, irradiating sweetness wherever she went. Koushiro couldn't take his eyes from her whenever she smiled; that sight filled him with deep joy. However, her smiles didn't remain the same over time.

They used to be broader, shown with an open mouth, many times followed by a laugh. Her eyes shone in those pure moments of happiness.

But as she grew older, her smiles became smaller. Timid.

He didn't know when the shift had happened, nor why it occurred. Maybe it had something to do with growing up. Maybe she wasn't happy anymore. To see her like that brought him immense pain.

What could Koushiro do to see her old large smiles again? What could he do to make Hikari happy once more?

* * *

 

Koushiro barely smiled in the first years of their friendship. He was too shy, too insecure, too nervous around her. It took her some time to realize that he needed a reason to smile, something that sparked his interest.

Hikari made him questions, then. Questions about any and everything. What were rainbows made of? What was energy? What were waves? His eyes lit like stars in the night sky and he grinned while explaining. She didn't really understand much of what he said, but it didn't matter. To see him like that brought her immense joy.

But then, at some point in her adolescence, Hikari became more ambitious. She was no longer satisfied with only his smiles. Hikari wanted Koushiro in his entirety.

However, the boy only seemed to be interested in his mysteries. The girl began to believe that he would never notice her feelings for him.

* * *

 

Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, Iori and Ken had gone to the Digital World to solve a small crisis. They emerged through Koushiro's computer, in the redhead's bedroom.

Izumi Yoshie treated them to hot beverages and snacks. Soon, they were ready to go. Ken would spend the night with Daisuke, Takeru would go with Miyako and Iori to their building.

"I can walk you home, Hikari-san." Koushiro offered.

"That's kind of you. Thanks." She replied, showing him a smile so tiny that it was almost unnoticeable.

Snow was gently falling on the people walking on the streets that night. There was a crowd there, hurrying to buy gifts on that December 23rd.

Hikari looked with melancholy at the Christmas decorations around them. There weren't as many lights as she would have liked. She wondered about going to other places to see them. But would Koushiro agree in accompanying her? That seemed like something a couple would do.

Hikari thought about Sora and Yamato. The older girl had confessed to the boy almost one year before. They had been a happy couple ever since. Hikari didn't want to be envious of Sora, but couldn't avoid it. Sora had been brave in a way Hikari wasn't sure she could.

What would she do if Koushiro rejected her? Would she lose him completely? If that happened, would he still smile at her?

Hikari didn't want to let that happen. If his smiles were all she could have, she wouldn't risk losing them.

Koushiro felt his heart getting heavier as he observed Hikari's gloomy expression that night. Not even timid smiles were being offered by her. He couldn't bear to witness her unhappiness any longer.

"Hikari-san, would you like to do something?" He asked. "We could eat or-"

"We've just eaten." She interrupted him. "Are you hungry again?"

"N-Not really…" Koushiro muttered, glancing up to the falling snowflakes. "I just… thought it'd cheer you up…"

"I'm not upset." She told him.

"Yes, you are." Koushiro said, looking at her once more. "You've been upset for some time now, haven't you? Ever since we met, it's like you've been getting increasingly sadder…"

The answer to Hikari's mystery came to him in that moment.

"Is it because of me?" He asked in a pained voice. "Am I the one who is upsetting you?"

* * *

 

How could he ask that? How could he think that?

Hikari felt her heart breaking at the sight of Koushiro's sorrowful expression.

"I'm so sorry, Hikari-san!" He apologized. "I don't know what I did wrong, but… I never wished to hurt your feelings! If there's anything I can do… i-if you want me to leave you alone…"

That last sentence propelled Hikari to reach out to him and grab his hand.

"You don't upset me!" She assured, feeling her eyes getting warm. "It's the opposite!"

"The opposite…?" Koushiro asked, not understanding.

"Koushiro-san, I…" She hesitated for a moment. However, Hikari knew that she couldn't let her fear control her anymore. She couldn't let her beloved be hurt over a misunderstanding.

"I'm in love with you, Koushiro-san." Hikari confessed.

* * *

 

It took some time for the information to click. Hikari loved him, but how could she? She was kind, sweet, brilliant, beautiful… what was Koushiro compared to her? How could he be worthy of her?

He should remind her of how many people were more deserving of her love than him, but something in his heart didn't allow him to do that. The feelings that he had avoided thinking about flooded his mind. When he opened his mouth, Koushiro said something unplanned and completely sincere:

"I'm in love with you as well, Hikari-san."

Upon hearing that, she smiled largely like in the old times. Somehow, that smile was even more beautiful than all the others he had seen. That sight made him feel warm inside, despite the cold weather. He felt like crying. Nevertheless, he smiled too.

"Hey, Koushiro-san…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see the Christmas lights with me?"

"I'd love to do that, Hikari-san."


End file.
